SR-2
The SR-2 Veresk (Russian: Вереск; English: Heather) is a Russian submachine gun developed in 1999 by TsNIITochMash for the Russian FSB. The Veresk was designed to be a compact weapon capable of penetrating class-II body armor, and as such fires the special 9×21mm Gyurza round which can capably pierce body armor and light-skinned vehicles at up to 200 meters. The weapon is also unique in that it has a gas-operation similar to the AS Val rifle, whereas most other submachine guns use different blowback principles for operation. The SR-2M variant appears in Battlefield 4, which includes a front folding grip and safety protrusion, similar to the western MP7. Battlefield 4 |reload = 2.6 seconds (loaded) 3.5 seconds (empty) |vel = 330 m/s 270 m/s (Suppresed) |recoildec = 20 |spreadinc = 0.105 |spreaddec = 9.5 |slot = Primary Weapon |unlocks = |dogtag = }} The SR-2 is a PDW introduced in the Battlefield 4: Naval Strike expansion. It is unlocked upon completion of the Packing a Punch assignment. Functioning as one of the higher rate-of-fire PDWs available to the Engineer, the SR-2 has a 900 RPM firerate and general handling characteristics similar to the CZ-3A1. The SR-2 has an integrated Vertical Grip, giving it relatively tight hipfire in its default state, although its iron sights are also sharp and very clear of obstructions. It has fairly average vertical recoil for its weapon class, but has some of the highest horizontal recoil of the PDWs, only beat by the JS2 and CZ-3A1. Uniquely, the SR-2 has a slightly different damage model due to its 9x21mm round, with an initial damage of 23.5 compared to 22.5 of the 9x19mm PDWs, but has an earlier drop off distance of 16.67 meters and shares the same minimum damage of 13.5. Essentially, this allows the SR-2 to do one extra point of damage until 50 meters, which can have a slight effect on the ARMOR specialization at certain distances, but will require the same amount of bullets to kill as the 9x19mm weapons at most ranges. The SR-2's high fire rate and integrated grip makes it very lethal in close quarters, but the weapon's lower muzzle velocity and high horizontal recoil make very ineffective at range. Since the built-in grip cannot be removed, the SR-2 can only be effected by muzzle devices and the Laser Sight to improve its handling, so not much can be done to improve its abilities at range. In general, the weapon will benefit most from the Compensator as it will bring its horizontal recoil down to about the same amount as its vertical, making it very easy to control at the cost of having more spread during long bursts. In close quarters, the Suppressor and Laser Sight is a capable combo, keeping the player off the enemy's minimap while also maintaining tight hipfire, but it will make the weapon even less useful at range as it will lower its muzzle velocity. The only real option the SR-2 has for any range improvement is the Heavy Barrel, as it will tighten aimed spread, but its increase in vertical recoil can make the weapon even more unyieldly for some players. The Muzzle Brake is largely unnecessary for the SR-2, as its vertical recoil is fairly manageable compared to its high horizontal kick. Gallery BF4_SR2_model.png|'SR-2' BF4_SR2-1.png|SR-2 in first person BF4_SR2-2.png|Iron sights BF4_SR2-3.png|Reloading, notice the 9x21mm Gyruza round BF4_SR2-4.png|Cocking Trivia *The Laser Sight and Tactical Light will quite unusually be placed in a dedicated slot, between the grip and the trigger mount; the Green Laser sight, Tri-beam Laser, and Flash Light will be mounted on the left side of the gun instead. It shares this trait with the PDW-R, which has a similar laser/flashlight slot on the front of the weapon below the barrel. *Previously, part of the SR-2 would clip through the player's arm when wading through water. This has since been patched. *Along with the other weapons of the first three expansions for Battlefield 4, the SR-2 actually has an in-game description, but it can only be viewed when the weapon is unlocked at the end of a round or if it is equipped in a gadget slot using external tools. ru:СР-2 Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: Naval Strike Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Submachine Guns